The present invention relates to a cut detection system, a shot detection system, a scene detection system, and a cut detection method for detecting a cut portion that is the divided position of a shot, the type of a shot, a scene configured to include a plurality of continuous shots, and the like from video data.
In recent years, the number of images that users can see increases as image distribution according to broadband coverage of Internet is performed and the number of channels increases due to satellite broadcasting or cable televisions. In addition, as the storage technology is rapidly developed, an HDD recorder in which a hard disk having a large capacity exceeding terabytes is also available, and it has become common to store a large amount of program (content) in a hard disk of a PC or a recorder. As a result, an individual has come to use video data frequently.
In addition, as the amount of video data increases as described above, it has become difficult to quickly search a desired scene in the video data. For this reason, a technique for efficiently and quickly accessing a required scene from a large amount of video data is becoming important.
Therefore, for example, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-252860, a specific shot or a part of a scene is determined from a rate of the grass occupying a screen, a motion vector, a characteristic of cheer, and the like.
Furthermore, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-284071, cut positions which are divided positions of a plurality of shots are detected by checking the size relationship between the forward predictive-coded block number and the backward predictive-coded block number in a bidirectionally predictive-coded frame.
However, for a replay shot that shows repetition of a previous image, it was difficult to detect the divided position (cut portion) and the range.
In addition, also for a shot other than the replay shot, it was difficult to clearly classify the type of the shot or to extract a scene having a plurality of continuous shots as continuous scenes with a story.